Stuck With You
by DD Agent
Summary: Jenny and Gibbs get stuck inthe middle of nowhere on Halloween. A pre-series Halloween fic.


**Stuck With You by DD Agent**

_I do not own NCIS or any of its characters, or its settings - all belongs to the lovely folks at CBS._

_Another pre-series fic that has nothing to do with the '97 Series. Ah well, normal non-spooky service will be resumed after tomorrow and I'll hopefully be updating all series' and active multi chaps. _Hopefully_. Anyway, this is for my Halloween Prompt Fest, and for the lovely on_jennys_terms._

_Enjoy and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!_

"Now this is why you don't get changed on the back seat of the car!"

"You weren't supposed to be _looking_!"

Jenny Shepard hit her partner, a very pissed off Leroy Jethro Gibbs, on the shoulder. He cursed and stalked off to the front of his car, looking at the damage done to the wheels. They had been coming back from ending a case in Virginia when Jethro had smacked his car into a tree branch lying on the road and thus damaged their ride back to DC. The only thing stopping Gibbs from throttling his Probie partner was the sight of her in fishnet stockings, a short black dress and what looked like tons of eyeliner.

"You got any reception?" Jethro asked as he looked at his phone. He couldn't get any bars. Cursing once again, he slammed it against a tree branch. "Stupid hunk of metal."

"Yeah, because that'll help."

He watched as Jenny rolled her eyes and sat on the hood of his broken car. He wanted to be so damn mad that she had, instead of reflecting on their case, used their drive time to get changed for the Halloween party Ducky's new assistant was throwing down in the morgue. But she looked so sexy that Jethro didn't want to do anything but push her up against the car and have his way with her in the middle of nowhere.

Sighing, Jethro pushed his hands into his hair. "You got any suggestions, Scream Queen?"

Jenny slid off the hood of his car and walked over to him. Her heels weren't the short ones she wore to work, but at least three inch spikes. They made her legs look even longer, and Jethro really had to keep his hands to himself.

"Send out a flare, see if anyone sees it and comes to help us."

"That's a great idea, apart from the fact that I have no flares!" Jethro cursed, moving around Jenny to turn back to the car. They had battery, but it wouldn't last forever. At least they would have heating for a while. He _knew_something likethis would happen on Halloween. Worst night of the year.

Jenny joined him over at the car and reached over onto the back seat. What the hell was she hoping to find in there? Did she have a supersonic lipstick or something? Instead, Shepard pulled out her SIG and fired two rounds up into the air. The noise echoed in the dim country lane, and several birds fluttered over the black sky.

"That was reckless."

She smiled under the harsh light of the car. "Yeah, but if it brings us help then what's the problem?"

Jethro couldn't answer her.

X

When he had planned out how Halloween was going to go, Jethro had wanted to spend it in his basement, listening to the radio as he sanded his boat. He had been invited to the NCIS bash but had declined. He hadn't wanted to see his colleagues in vampish wigs or slutty tights. Although the latter sure worked on Jenny. She had to keep pulling her skirt down as she moved around in the car, searching for a little warmth.

"Fuck its cold," Jenny whispered.

Jethro agreed. They were stuck in the back seat of the car, heating on minimally to make the battery last. They had only one light on, making everything gloomy in the back. Not that Jethro was complaining too hard. Jenny was closer to him than usual, and her nipples were sticking through the skimpy dress she wore. It wouldn't take his brain much persuading for him to push her down on the backseat and warm them both up.

"I almost expect to turn on the radio and hear that some lunatic has escaped from Virginia," Jenny chuckled. "Or hear scratching on the roof."

He joined in her laughter, finally feeling able to. "Urban legends…there's some great ones. Like the one with the hook sticking out in the car."

Jenny smiled, nodding as she recalled his story. "Or the one with the clown in the bedroom." Jethro cocked an eyebrow; he hadn't heard that one before. She moved forward, finally regaining some of the warmth to her face as she slid closer to her partner. "Well this babysitter is looking after these two kids, and every time she goes to check on them she gets freaked out by this clown statue in the nursery. Eventually she calls the parents and asks them if she can put a cloth over it."

"And?" Jethro leaned forward, resting his arm alongside hers in the back of the car. She looked beautiful. "What happened?"

Jenny grinned and slid closer. "The parents say 'call the cops and get the children out of the house, we're coming home'. The babysitter does, and the parents and the cops come roaring over. Later, the babysitter is told by the parents that there was no clown statue. It was a psychopath waiting for the right moment to murder the children," Jenny ended, before rubbing her hands down her arms, feeling the goose bumps.

"You cold, Shepard?"

Jenny nodded. "Freezing."

Jethro tore the jacket off his back and placed it around her shoulders. She tried to hand it back but he forced it down onto her, one hand gripping her shoulder, the other reaching up to touch her face. She was like ice.

"You need it more than I do, Shepard."

She smiled at him, her mouth opening slightly. Jethro noticed she was still shivering and moved closer to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Jenny leant into his embrace, clutching at the warmth of his body. He would regret this come morning, but he really wanted to press his mouth on hers. He had managed to keep his impulses in check with the attractive redhead as his partner, but it was becoming harder and harder to do so. He would have to give in eventually. Now seemed as good a time as any.

"Hey, have you heard the urban legend about the work colleagues?"

He was closer to her now; Jenny was practically in his lap. "No, I haven't," she replied, smiling. Her eyes were as bright and hopeful as his were. "What is it?"

"Well it's this urban legend that says that if work colleagues sleep together it becomes incredibly awkward," Jethro whispered. It was getting too cold in the car, but parts of him were finally waking up.

Jenny curled her lips into a smile and shifted closer to him. "You know I've heard that, but I don't believe it. I never believe urban legends."

Jethro smiled and closed his eyes. "Good."

He could feel her cold breath on his cheek as she moved forward to kiss him. Jethro was trying to ignore his brain as her bottom lip brushed against his slightly. She opened her mouth more, letting him take her. She was a good kisser, taking her time. He liked it slow. Her lips were _so_soft…

_Screech._

Jenny screamed as something clawed at the ceiling.

X

They were sitting in a roadside diner while waiting for Jethro's car to get fixed. Jenny's gun shots had come back to bite her on the ass, and while they were safe and warm, both of them would have rather been kissing in his car. The man who had rescued him was lucky not to have needed a hook for real after the look Jenny had given him.

"You're not going to tell anyone I screamed, are you?" Jenny asked from across the table. Her eyeliner was rubbed; the black dress was hidden by his jacket that _swamped_her. She was gripping the cup of coffee like it was her lifeline. And yet still her words were less innocent and more a prelude to bloodshed. He had to admire that.

Jethro just laughed. "No, Jen, I won't tell anyone you screamed. I nearly peed my pants."

Jenny chuckled and reached over to rest her hand over his. "I guess by the time we get back to DC, I'll have missed the Halloween party."

Jethro took up some of his coffee, reluctant to take his hand away from Jenny's. It felt so good in his, especially now it was warm. Over their clasped hands she smiled. He knew that smile - it usually meant he was in trouble. "What?"

"I was only going in the hope that you'd be there."

He snorted coffee out of his nose. "It's not the Christmas party; it's not like cornering me under the mistletoe."

Jenny grinned. "Nope. But a Halloween party means masks, dark cupboards and me looking slutty for the evening - honestly, Jethro, how could you pass me up?"

Before he could respond, they were interrupted by the man who had put two new tires onto Jethro's car. Jethro paid the man quickly, trying to appease the painful look Jenny was giving him over being interrupted twice. Once he had finally gone, Gibbs tossed the keys in the air, catching them automatically. He looked over at Jenny, and then at the keys. All that awaited them back in DC was paperwork, the party in the Morgue. Jethro wanted to spend a bit more time with Jenny Shepard before that happened.

"Do you want another coffee?" Jethro asked, grinning. Another coffee, a slice of pie. Anything to keep them talking like they had been. Honest and flirtatious. He was starting to become a fan of Halloween. "No sense to rush back to Washington."

Jenny nodded before licking her lips and smirking. "Apart from two warm beds that could _easily_fit two people in?"

He knew there was a reason he wanted her as his partner. Jethro turned to the waitress as she passed by, the biggest smile Jenny had ever seen on his face. "Can we have the cheque now?"

This was going to be a Halloween to remember.


End file.
